Amy's secret memory
by HypnoSpaceWoman
Summary: Set in-between "Flesh and stone" and "The Vampires of Venice"(watch "gap between Flesh and stone and Vampires of Venice" to understand the first few lines). Before the Doctor can get to Rory, Amy finds something that will make Doctor unable to resist her.


**Amy's secret memory**

"We need to find Rory" say the Doctor stepping away from the railing facing the circular monitor and getting ready to fly the Tardis back to Earth by gripping on to the console  
"He's at his stag night" says Amy with a wave of her hand, clearly more focused on the past companions that are being shown on the monitor.  
"Let's make it a good one then" says the Doctor flicking a switch. Suddenly the Tardis jolts and begins to shake violently. Amy flips over the railing and luckily manages to grab a hold again as the Tardis tried to shake her off. The Doctor Manages to get a good grip on the console to steady his balance. Quickly he begins flipping switches and pressing buttons trying to regain control. "What's wrong with you now?" asks the Doctor as if speaking to the Tardis which he knows won't respond to him.  
"What's happing?" shouts Amy to the Doctor as she attempts to climb back over the railing.  
"I don't know!" replies the Doctor pulling the same levers and pushing the same buttons again and again hoping for a response. The Doctor pulled the lever to materialise the Tardis and the Tardis took one last massive shake before landing. The Doctor looks over at Amy who is sitting on the glass floor leaning against the railing. "You ok?"  
"Been better" says Amy covering her mouth as if she was about to be sick. The Doctor steps around to have a look at the smaller monitor attached to the console, he notices that the Tardis wasn't making its normal humming noise. There was a crack right through the screen from right to left. The Doctor moves his finger along it and makes an annoyed face.  
"Around nine hundred years and this is the first time I've managed to crack the monitor" mutters the Doctor to himself as Amy got to her feet and joins him.  
"So where are we now?" she asks eagerly grinning like a idiot.  
"Where on Torico" stats the Doctor, he then looked over at Amy who raised an eyebrow as if asking for a bit more info. "It's a marketing planet, basically the whole planet is a giant market, one of three in this galaxy by the way" as the Doctor rants on he put on his jacket and heads for the door followed by Amy. They step outside the Tardis, which is surrounded by piles of junk and is behind a wooden market stall. The Doctor and Amy walk around the stall, the owner of the stall doesn't seem to notice them and the Doctor continues on his rant as they walked amongst the large variety of stalls from left to right. "Funny story, well I say funny more like historical actually. Anyway the Slitheen tried to buy up this planet, you know for business and what not." Before he could continue his story Amy jumps ahead of him, stopping him in his track and begins to speak.  
"Actually I don't know because I've never heard of the Slitheen" says Amy grinning at the Doctor. Consider what had happened not too long ago the Doctor decides it would be better to get Amy back to Rory as soon as possible and not get sidetracked.  
"Tell you what then, you have a look around and see if there's anything you fancy while I go back to the Tardis and get ready for you and Rory's, pre honeymoon holiday" says the Doctor to which Amy frowns. "See you soon" says the Doctor turning on his heels before striding back to the Tardis.  
Amy was left standing looking very annoyed as the Doctor vanished back into the Tardis.  
"Marriage problems my dear" says a strange voice from the left of Amy. Amy looks over to see an old lady behind a stall with many shine and sparkly things, mostly jewelry and watches. The lady is small with short grey her and wrinkles on her face from old age.  
"Not yet" replies Amy feeling butterflies in her stomach thinking of her wedding day.  
"Well I can make sure you never get any at all" says the old lady, Amy steps forwards intrigued by the offer.  
"How could you do that?" asks Amy putting her hands on the stall and leaning forwards.  
"With this my dear" says the old lady holding up what looked like a red crystal between her face and Amy's. The red crystal is about the length of a finger and sparkles in the light, the old lady holds it by a thin piece of string attached to the top of the crystal.  
"With that?" Amy asks confused as to how it would work. The lady took Amy's hand and put the crystal in it before wrapping Amy's fingers around it.  
"It's said that only a red haired woman can use it" says the old lady quietly.  
"Use it to do what?" asks Amy leaning in closer.  
"To control the minds of men" A thought pops into Amy's head the second the old lady stops talking. She could control the Doctor! Make him fall madly in love with her!  
"Thank you" says Amy before walking away. As she walks back to the Tardis she looked at the crystal in her hand, behind her the old lady is shouting about some warning but Amy ignores her. The fun she was going to have with the Doctor now! As she walks back into the Tardis, a mad smile spreads across her face as she clenches the crystal tightly in her hand.

It had been about half an hour since Amy had returned to the Tardis and the Doctor was still trying to figure out how to fix the Tardis.  
"Now if I stick this here... and connect that to this... then I can put this here... and" says the doctor before the Tardis making its normal humming noise. Doctor makes his way up the stairs to the control console and smiled clapping his hands together. "Ok let's get going then" says the Doctor making his way over to the monitor attached to the console. To his amazement the crack on the screen was gone. The Doctor runs his finger along where the crack had been.  
"Doctor!" says Amy in an authoritative voice from behind the Doctor.  
The Doctor turns to see Amy standing at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing in her police costume.  
"Why are you wearing that Amy?" asks the Doctor confusingly, Amy can't contain herself and lets her huge smile out. "What's so funny?" asks the Doctor slightly concerned.  
"Got something to show you" Amy's mischief smile can barely hold back her giggles.  
"Let's see it then" says the Doctor folding his arms and leaning back against the console. Amy steps down the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other hidden behind the back. When she's close enough to the Doctor she pulls her hand out from behind her back and shows him the red crystal. She holds the crystal in front of her face by the sting and the Doctor's eyes instantly fix on it. She begins to spin the crystal one way then spins it the other way. She does this continuously with the Doctor's eyes focused on the crystal. Amy smiles eagerly at him and opens her mouth to speak.  
"Doctor... can you her me?" asks Amy slowly. The Doctor's head slowly moves back and forth in a nodding motion, eye's still fixed to the crystal. Amy laughs at his but doesn't loss focus. She begins to think of all the movies she'd seen with hypnosis in them. She then remembered that she needed a code word to put his in a trace.  
"Doctor, whenever you see me in my police uniform, you will return to this trace. When I'm not wearing this uniform, you will leave this trace" She spoke slowly and calmly, like hypnotists normally do.  
"Now Doctor, you will believe anything I tell you, and do anything I say" the Doctor nods. Amy can feel herself begging to sweat. She pulls on her shirt collar with her free hand while she continues to spin the crystal. She was convinced that she no longer needed the crystal so she stopped spinning it and put the crystal in her shirt pocket. She leaned forwards putting her hands the Doctor's shoulders.  
"Doctor, you are... madly in love with me!" Amy says, but the Doctor doesn't move. She frowns at him before leaning forwards and whispering in his ear "Kiss me". The Doctor does as told and kisses Amy. Instantly Amy feels a wave of pleasure pass over her.  
After a few seconds the Doctor stops kissing and leans back. Amy smiles at him pleased with him and grips his bow tie and straightens it.  
"Good boy... now feel me up" Amy closes her eyes and waits for the Doctor to begin but he doesn't. Amy opens her eyes and scowls at him. She notices that his face was twitching, as if he was resisting her commands.  
"Doctor, I command you to rub my body with your hands" Amy's voice is stern and commanding. The Doctor reaches forwards and rubs her arms with his hands like a reassuring friend. Amy, annoyed that the Doctor is trying to avoid her commands, grabs the Doctor and spins him around her. She lets go and leans back on the consol. She spreads her arms behind her and thrusts her chest forwards so that he would feel her breasts.  
"Continue Doctor" orders Amy and the Doctor raises his arms. But he rubs her stomach which is covered by her police jacket. Amy smiles amused that the Doctor was still trying to avoid her breasts.  
"Up a bit Doctor" she says grinning madly at him. The Doctor moves his hands up her but misses her breasts and rubs her neck. Amy laughs at how hard he's trying to avoid her breasts.  
"Oh Doctor, now you've messed up my uniform. Fix my shirt and straighten my necktie" The Doctor smooths her shirt collar down and then fixes the checkered necktie with both hands so that it looks perfect.  
"Now... rub... my... breasts" Amy smiles, knowing that the Doctor can't resist her commands. The Doctor's face turns red but doesn't show any emotion, as he moves down from Amy's necktie to her breasts. Amy laughs as the Doctor rubs her breasts.  
"Well, well Doctor... who would have guess you such a bad boy" She laughs as the Doctor's face goes redder.  
Amy shows her most devilish smile yet as she takes one of the Doctor's hands and leads it down to her short skirt. She then puts it up her skirt and on her vagina. The Doctor's lips part as he tries to resist.  
"Oh Doctor, don't try and resist" says Amy as she pulls out the red crystal. She spins the crystal and the Doctor's eyes fix one it once again.  
"Doctor, OBEY me" the Doctor's lips closed and the redness on his face disappeared, Amy knew she had him under her control. She puts the red crystal back in her pocket and moved her hands back.  
"Now then Doctor, if you'd been so kind" This time she doesn't need to give direct orders, the Doctor knew what she wanted. Amy could see his hand rubbing her waist from underneath her skirt. She throws her head back laughs like a evil geniuses.

After hours of the Doctor pleasuring Amy, she began to feel boarded of him. She realized that he wasn't as good a Rory. She was still unsure about the weeding but she knew she no longer wanted the Doctor as a lover.  
She is currently bent over the console with the Doctor behind her gripping her by the waist. She got up off the console and turns to the Doctor.  
"Doctor, I want you to forget everything that happened after we left my bedroom" the Doctor nodded obediently. Amy went to the Tardis wardrobe and got changed into her normal clothes before returning to the Doctor. The second he saw her he left the trace and shook his head.  
"You ok Doctor?" asks Amy acting like nothing had happened. The Doctor looks at her as if waking up from a strange dream. "I'm great, now let's get going" says the Doctor as he readies the Tardis for takeoff. "How do you think I should enter, I'm thinking by cake. Never entered a room by cake before" Amy smiles at him but he senses that she's upset. "Are you ok?" Amy looks at him and puts on a fake smile.  
"I'm fine, let's just get Rory" she says, the Doctor decides it's best to leave her along and continues to read the Tardis for takeoff.


End file.
